In the field of smart homes, an owner of a device, for example a smart device, may establish a full control relationship with the device and thus obtain dominant permission to control various aspects of the device.
The owner of the device may share permissions to control one or more of those aspects of the device with other family members, such that accounts of the other family members can establish limited control relationships with the device. For example, a user may share with his mother a permission to turn on/off a smart TV, such that his mother can have a permission to control turning on/off the smart TV. Moreover, the owner of the device may also be able to remove a limited control relationship between an account and the device, to withdraw a family member's permission to control one or more aspects of the device.
Various defects may exist in the related art. For example, after a permission to control an aspect of a device is shared with other accounts, to withdraw the permission to control the aspect of the device from each share account, the owner of the device may have to manually remove each of the limited control relationships one-by-one from each respective share account. If the owner forgets that he has shared the permission to control the aspect of the device, after the full control relationship between the owner and the device is removed, the share account users might still retain permissions to control the aspect of the device, which may pose risks to security.